A folding table is described in European Patent EP 1 308 109 B1 with a table top rotatable about a horizontal axis. The table top is mounted on a table frame so that it can be turned and folded between a horizontal use position and a substantially vertical storage position. The swivel mechanism is designed to simultaneously pivot the table top relative to two side legs. For enabling the pivotal movement on both sides of the table top, cross members are included. The combined pivotal movement of the table top and rotational movement of the legs with the swivel mechanism in EP 1 308 109 B1 is relatively complicated with a correspondingly large number of individual components.
Other tables with swivel table tops are described in JP 10211023, U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,723, WO 01/54538, WO 01/13762, DE 90 11 229, EP 1 159 887, DE 102 60 503 and DE 100 38 223.